Wayback Wednesdays 17 - Generations: 2075
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: Based on the 2001 animated series. In the conclusion to the series, Superman finishes rebuilding his vast Fortress of Solitude. As a celebration, he invites his longtime Justice League friends for a getogether... Originally written in 2003.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3_ _. There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

 _4\. This is, for all intents and purposes, the **final** instalment of _ Wayback Wednesdays _. Thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed and supported this series over the past two years. I hope you enjoy this last chapter._

* * *

THE STORY SO FAR…

Superman/Kal-El  
Age (approx): Mid 100s (age slowed)  
The Man of Steel continues to protect the Earth from the forces of evil and natural disaster. He is ready at a moment's notice to respond to danger, and keeps connections to the Justice League, though he is no longer an official member.

Batman/Bruce Wayne  
Age (approx): N/A  
Batman is still the Dark Knight Detective, and doubles his time protecting Gotham and providing strategy for the Justice League. Still happily married to Diana, Bruce is considering temporarily giving up his crime fighting to spend more time with her.

Wonder Woman/Diana Wayne  
Age (approx): N/A  
The chairwoman of the Justice League, Diana continues to serve as Themysciran ambassador to Man's World. Still happily married to Bruce Wayne, Diana also spends much of her free time with their grandchildren and great-grandchildren.

Emerald Knight/John Stewart  
Age (approx): N/A  
Still wielding the final power ring, the Guardians' final protector is beginning to regain his Humanity. He thinks more like John Stewart again, and his personality and emotions are returning, when he does not want them the most.

Flash/Wally West  
Age (approx): Late 40s  
Adapting to the present world, the Fastest Man Alive had rebuilt his life. He has made relationships with his grandchildren and great-grandchildren, and is once again Keystone's defender. Most importantly of all, he has finally won the heart of Hawkwoman, and they have been married for a few years.

J'onn J'onzz/John Jones Jr.  
Age (approx): N/A  
Helping Earth finally colonize Mars, the last Green Martian alive settled in his new home, reassuming a Human identity to start his life again. He is the Mars Colony's protector from danger of all types.

Hawkwoman/Shayera West  
Age (approx): Late 30s  
Aging normally again after having her age regressed, Shayera reassumed her old crime fighting role, determined to make her life work this time. Finally falling for him, she married Wally West, and the two have two children.

PART 1

Superman looked up from his book. It had taken him over five minutes, but he had finally finished it. It was a good read.

He closed it and placed the book on the side table. He looked around him.

Things were finally finished.

He smiled approvingly.

It had taken him ten years… but his work was finally completed.

His thoughts returned to a decade earlier… when the Justice League had faced the White Martians for the second, and last, time. In the battle, Jo… the Emerald Knight… had destroyed the aliens' warship.

And in the process, over half of the Fortress.

It had taken Superman a large amount of time to restore the place. Not clearing away the debris - that had taken a couple of hours. But when he saw how much devastation there was… how much work would have to be done… he began to have ideas.

Instead of rebuild it as it was… totally redesign it. Bring the Fortress into the 22nd century.

It had taken a long time. First, he had to decide what to do. That alone had taken over a year. There was so much he wanted to do… technology he wanted to bring to the complex. Figuring how it would all work together had taken a long time.

And then, there was the actual task of rebuilding it. He was never that much of a techno-expert… he had more knowledge than a Human, of course, but the material he was bringing in… was cutting edge. He had had help, of course, but for the most part, he was learning as he went.

But now… it was finished. The Fortress of Solitude was once again the most sophisticated base of operations on the planet.

Though he would never tell Bruce that…

Superman stood up and went over to the drinks cabinet. He took down a bottle of Mount Dew from the shelf, and opened the top. As he poured himself a glass, he saw his reflection in the mirror on the wall.

He was still relatively young. He was over 100, yes… but he looked no older than his mid-40s. His hair was greying, though only at the sides. He had a few wrinkles… but if he were to live a private life again, he would still have to wear makeup to look older. If Clark Kent would have survived into his 100s, at all…

His attire had changed, also. It had become more Kryptonian… more form fitting. It covered his entire body, only his head free. He had Kryptonian material down his arms and legs… the soft substance which was the fashion of his birth world. The costume was almost entirely black… in honour of both his alien and Earth origins, of which both were lost to him forever. And his chest logo, though back in the original design, was still red and black… in memory of his wife.

But he had not forgotten who he was. He was Clark Kent. Son, husband, friend. His Human life may be gone forever… but he would never forget it. It was what kept him going.

Superman filled his glass, and put the bottle on the table. He lifted the drink, and was about to take a sip, when his alert alarm beeped.

He smiled. He went to the lounge door, and left the room, heading for the Fortress entranceway.

The first of his guests had arrived.

/

"Hi, Clark!"

Superman held the door open, and smiled wide. "Hi Wally, Shayera. How are you?"

The Flash and Hawkwoman, aka Wally and Shayera West, returned the smile. "We're great, thanks," Shayera said. "You?"

"Well, I'm in a pretty good mood at the moment," Superman said. "Please, come in."

He moved away, and the Wests walked into the Fortress. Flash put down his bag from over his shoulder and looked around. "Woo-wee," he said. "I haven't been here in awhile, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't like this before."

Superman closed the door. "No, the walls are new. Pure gold. I dug it out myself. The hard part was cutting the design into it."

Hawkwoman looked at the flowing design imbedded on the walls. "It's beautiful, Clark," she said. "Are these Kryptonian symbols?"

"Kryptonian, Earth, Martian, Thanagarian, New God… pretty much any race you can think of," Superman said. He picked up Flash's bag, then went upto Hawkwoman. "Please, I'll take that," he said, motioning at her bag.

"No you won't," she said. "I can carry my own bag. And give Wally his. I won't have you acting like a butler around us."

Superman held his hand out. "I don't mind, really…"

"Yeah, come on, hon," Flash said. "It would be impolite to turn down his hospitality…"

Hawkwoman pointed a finger at her husband. "Don't give me that, mister. You're the Fastest Man Alive, but you're also the laziest. You will take your own bag."

Superman kept his hand out. "Shayera. You're my guests. You'll be staying under my roof. I'll put your bags outside your room and you can sort them out later. Now just give me your bag."

Hawkwoman put her hands on her hips. "You'll have to take it from me."

Suddenly, a wind brushed passed her, and when she looked in front of her, Superman was gone.

And so was her bag.

"Just make yourselves at home," Superman called from the other room. "I'll be with you in a moment."

Hawkwoman put her hands back on her hips, as Flash went upto her. "You don't want to say no to the Man of Steel…"

She looked at him.

He went quiet.

Hawkwoman walked towards the lounge, grumbling. "Freakin' Boy Scout, I should stick my mace right up his steel…"

Flash held his head, groaning. "Damage control, Wally, damage control," he muttered. "Maybe for once it'll work…

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3_ _. There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

PART 2

Superman opened the door, and smiled at the two people standing behind it.

"Hi, Clark!" Diana yelled, holding out her arms. She dove at the Man of Steel, and hugged him tightly. Superman was slightly taken aback.

"Er, hi Diana," he said, patting her on the back. He looked over her shoulder to see Batman, looking at them poker-faced. "How are you?"

Batman was about to speak, when Diana released her hug. "Oh, we're great!" she said. How are you?" She looked away and gazed at the surroundings. "Wow… this is beautiful, Clark. This rivals some of the temples on Themyscira. You've done a great job."

"Thanks," Superman said. He closed the door, and looked at the Waynes. "OK, this is an incredibly stupid question, but Bruce… where's your bag?"

"I have all I need in my utility belt," Batman replied flatly.

"That's one way of putting it…" Diana said.

He darted his head at her, eyes wide. She began to giggle.

Superman covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. "Well, anyway… please, let me take your bag, Diana. Wally and Shayera are in the lounge."

"That's wonderful!" Diana cried. "But… are you sure you don't mind taking my bag? I mean… I wouldn't want to put you out…"

"It's no trouble," said Superman, smiling. "You're my guests. I want you to relax."

"OK, if you insist…" Diana handed him her bag. He turned around and faced Bruce.

"I'd ask you for your bag, but as you don't have one…" he said.

"Honey, give him your belt," Diana said.

"Diana!" Batman yelled.

Diana began giggling again. She went upto her husband, and slid her arm through his. "Oh, you know I'm only kidding, darling. Come on, let's go see Wally and Shy. Clark, thanks for the bag… but you're not going to wait on us, hand on foot. This is your celebration." With that, Diana walked towards the lounge, taking Batman with her.

They entered the lounge, and Diana held her arms out again. "Shy!"

Hawkwoman's looked at her, and her contented expression fell, her eyes widening. She quickly began tapping Flash on the arm. He spoke, his voice muffled due to his mouth on her neck. "Just a few more seconds, honey…"

Hawkwoman kept her eyes ahead of her. "Comp… any…" she said out of the corner of her mouth.

Flash looked up and frowned. He then looked at the doorway, and saw Batman and Diana there. Batman looked as unemotional as always, and Diana had a wide grin on her face. "Hi, guys!" she said.

Flash and Hawkwoman instantly leaned away from each other, and cleared their throats. "Er..hi guys," Flash said.

"It's nice to see you…" Shayera added.

Diana ran upto her, as Shayera got to her feet. The Amazon hugged her enthusiastically. "How are you?" she asked. "Bruce and I are fine, but I was just wondering how you are because we haven't seen you for ages and…"

"Easy, easy, Diana…" Shayera interrupted, putting up her hand. "I like breathing…"

Diana frowned, then looked down. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she said, releasing her friend. "I'm just really happy to see you. So is Bruce, aren't you darling?"

Batman remained where he was. "It's good to see you again," he said simply.

Diana sighed. "He is, trust me. Anyway, how are you? How are the kids? I want to know everything that's happened…"

"OK, have a seat, I'll get you a milkshake," Shayera said. "Large, I presume?"

"I like it like that," Diana said, "don't I, darling?"

Batman's eyes widened again. "DIANA!"

Diana apparently ignored his exclamation, as she and Shayera began chatting away at the table.

Flash looked at Batman, a large smirk on his face.

Batman glared at him. "Not. A. Word."

/

Superman, Diana, the Flash and Hawkwoman sat in the lounge, drinking their beverages. Batman was standing behind Diana's chair, cape wrapped around his body.

"So how're the kids?" Diana asked.

Hawkwoman smiled. "They're fine, thanks. Claire just started school, and Sally's keeping an eye on her."

"Not an easy thing," Flash said. "They're already getting their dad's speed. I tell you, in a few months, their teachers won't be able to keep track of them."

"They're not troublesome, are they?" Batman asked.

"Oh, no, no," said Hawkwoman. "Just that… well, just imagine a younger version of him." She pointed at her husband.

Flash frowned. "Yeah, they're my kids, all r… hey!"

Superman sipped his coffee. "Guess I'll have to keep an eye on Keystone for awhile," he said. "The school system's got a good psychiatrist for staff, don't they?"

Flash folded his arms and slumped in his chair. "I never should have told you about that…"

"Oh come on, sweetie," Hawkwoman said, "he'd been your school's shrink for twenty years, and within a term of you joining the school, he quit. It couldn't have just been a coincidence."

"Can we talk about something else please?" Flash asked.

Diana leaned forward. "Aw, we're sorry, Wally. We're just playing."

"Don't worry," Hawkwoman said. "I'll make it up to him." She looked at Flash.

He looked at her, confused. His face then lit up, and he smiled. "Actually, make more fun of me!"

Hawkwoman sat back in her chair. "Down, boy."

Diana got to her feet. "If you'll excuse me a second," she said. "I need to go to the bathroom." She suddenly stopped, and frowned. "Er, Clark…"

Superman smiled. "Just round the corner."

Diana went to the door. "Thanks." She walked behind Batman, and there was a sudden slapping sound.

Batman's eyes widened, and he turned behind him, just as Diana left the room. She looked over her shoulder, grinning.

Batman looked back at the others.

They were all holding their mouths.

Batman scowled. "So when are the others getting here?"

Superman sighed. "I got a call from J'onn. He said he'd try and make it if he could, though he's been quite busy lately on Mars."

"How is he?" Hawkwoman asked.

"Fine, as far as I know," Superman said. "He's doing a fine job as the colony's defender."

"I keep tabs on the planet," Batman said. "As well as our colony on the moon. From what I've seen, he has everything under control."

"As for John," said Superman, "I don't know, to be honest. I sent my invitation, but… I got no word from him. I don't know if he'll be here or not."

"I hope he will," Hawkwoman said. "Now that he's getting his emotions back, he needs to be around his friends."

"I'm sure he'll be here," Batman said. "He's been feeling guilty about destroying this place, so he'd want to see it rebuilt."

"He shouldn't be," Superman said. "He had to destroy the White Martian ship. He shouldn't feel bad."

"Well, we'll find out," Hawkwoman said.

There was silence, and Batman lowered his head. He then looked at the others. "Will you excuse me for a minute." With that, he left the room.

Superman was about to speak, when the alert alarm beeped. "Ah, we have another arrival," he said. "I'll be right back."

After Superman had left the room, Flash and Hawkwoman were left alone in the room.

They were silent… then dove at each other, hugging close and kissing passionately.

/

Batman walked through the corridor, already knowing what he was going to find.

He reached a doorway, and stopped.

"Diana," he said simply.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and two arms grabbed him by the collar. Before he could do anything else, Batman was pulled into the doorway. The door then slammed shut behind him.

Diana kissed him hard, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. Batman was surprised, but found himself losing control, as the kiss became more tender. He put his hands on her back, and the kiss became more passionate. They had both lost themselves in each other.

Eventually, they separated their lips. Batman took a deep breath. "What are you doing?"

Diana sighed. "What does it look like, darling?"

"You called me on my cowl radio, asking for help," he said. "I knew you weren't really in any trouble."

"If you knew I was in no trouble," she said, "why did you come?"

He remained silent.

She began to tickle the back of his hair. "Just as I thought," she said. "You know… the others were chatting quite a lot. I'm sure… they wouldn't miss us…"

His eyes widened. "Diana… you know we can't… now…" His cheeks went redder and redder. "They'll be waiting for us…"

"But darling…" she said, "I love you…"

Batman tried to lean back, but his back hit the door. "Look… I think you need a coffee. Go have a chat with Shayera. Besides, I need to have a talk with Clark… go over security procedures…"

Diana pouted. "You're going to make me wait, aren't you?"

Batman wondered what to say. "This is Clark's place… I don't even know if it would be appropriate…"

Diana's smile dropped, and she frowned. "You're serious, aren't you?"

He looked at her. He was the Dark Knight. He had to keep some form of dignity… even with his drop-dead gorgeous wife. "We should get back," he said.

Diana's frown turned into a scowl. "FINE!" With that, she opened the door, and pushed Batman out of the room. He backed away quickly, barely keeping on his feet.

Diana strode out of the room. "You go see the others then!" she said. "But don't come running to me when you're bored and want to spend some time with your wife. Because I'll just stick my nose up at you!" She then did so, and walked past him.

"Diana…" Batman said.

"SHUT UP!" came the harsh interruption. She then went down the corridor, back to the lounge.

Batman groaned. "Women."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3_ _. There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

PART 3

Diana entered the lounge, and smiled at what she saw. "Hi, J'onn," she said, holding out her arms.

J'onn returned the smile. "Hello, Diana. How are you?"

Diana gave him a hug, and shrugged. "Oh, you know, I'm fine."

"Where's Bruce?" the Martian asked.

Diana's smile dropped. "I don't care where he is."

J'onn blinked. "Something wrong?"

"No," Diana said simply. She turned to Superman. "Speaking of which, Clark… my husband wants to go over security procedures with you."

Superman frowned. "Typical. I'll have a word with him. This isn't about work today. This is just about us enjoying each other's company."

"Tell HIM that," Diana grumbled.

"Anyway," J'onn said. "I don't know how long I can stay for. I don't like to leave Mars unprotected for too long."

Superman went upto him. "J'onn, there are dozens of heroes on Mars. I'm sure it won't miss you for a couple of days. I'd really like you to stay."

"Yeah, come on J'onn," Flash said. "Hang out with us. Pull up a pew, open a bev. Chill."

J'onn smirked. "Well, I would rather 'chill' than 'burn'."

"There ya go," said Flash. He tossed over a packet of Oreos at the Martian, who caught it effortlessly. "Let loose, my friend!"

As J'onn munched away at the cookies, Diana sat down next to Hawkwoman. The Thanagarian looked at her. "Are you OK?"

Diana looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "No, I'm fine, really. Sorry." She turned to face her. "How's the apartment?"

As the two women began talking, Flash got to his feet. "Oboy… what is it with women and decorating? Can't they talk about interesting stuff?" He went over to Superman and J'onn.

"So what made you go with the sky blue paintwork?" J'onn asked.

"There's actually an interesting story to that," said Superman, smiling. "You see…"

Flash backed away. "Oh for…" He went to the door. "Maybe I can find Batman… can't believe he's the best company at the moment…"

He stopped in mid-stride, as Batman entered the room. "Hey, Bats," he said.

Batman raised an eyebrow. "Hello, Flash."

"Can you believe this?" the Scarlet Speedster said. "Everyone's talking about decorating."

"Tell me about it," Batman said. "I still have a flowery sofa in the cave."

Flash looked at him.

Batman frowned. "Forget I said that."

Flash tried to hold back a laugh. "So how are you guys? Everything OK?"

Batman was silent, then sighed. "Yes. Everything is… OK. How's Shayera?"

"She's great," said Flash. "We're going on vacation soon."

"Anywhere nice?" Batman asked flatly.

"We were thinking of Venice, or Spain." Flash frowned. "Or maybe…"

"She won't let you go to a nudist beach," Batman said.

Flash was silent. He stared at the Dark Knight. "I know," he eventually said.

Batman smirked, then looked over at Diana. He watched her, talking enthusiastically with Shayera.

Flash followed his gaze. "They're great, aren't they?" he asked.

Batman smiled slightly. "Yes… yes they are."

"Say," Flash said, "You ever think you'll get bored?"

"What do you mean?" asked Batman.

"Well… you and Diana are immortal," Flash said. "As in, living forever. Don't you think, you know… eventually you'll get bored? I mean… some people say living forever would be a nightmare. I mean… what would you do? Could you really face going on and on… never ending. I mean… then what? How would you fill the time? What would you do? Don't you ever think that?"

"No," Batman said simply.

Flash frowned.

"I'm with the woman I love," Batman said. "Why would I want that to end?"

With that, he walked away, leaving Flash alone.

/

Batman stared out the window, at the icy mountains outside. It was so peaceful… so quiet.

Clark certainly knew how to get away from it all.

He heard footsteps behind him. "Yes, Clark?"

Superman sighed. "You think I'm going to ask how you knew it was me? Well, not anymore. There's some things even Superman will never know."

Batman kept his back to him. "Congratulations on the Fortress. You've done a fine job."

"Thanks," the Man of Steel said. "I'm giving a tour later on…"

"I thought you would," Batman said, turning around to face him. "I know the layout already. I've memorised the blueprints."

Superman frowned. "How did you get blueprints? I didn't even MAKE any."

Batman remained unfazed. "I have my ways."

Superman shook his head. "Anyway… Diana tells me you want to talk shop."

"If, by that, you mean security procedures," said Batman, "you're right. We should discuss how the Fortress' new systems will integrate with the Batcave and Watchtower…"

"Bruce," Superman said, putting up his hand. "I was going to say… forget it. We're not talking business this weekend. This is about us, hanging out together. Like when we went camping."

"We went camping twice," Batman said. "Over seventy years ago."

"Yeah, that was unforgettable," the Kryptonian said. "You loved showing off your camping skills to Diana, didn't you?"

Batman remained silent.

"And you call me a Boy Scout…"

"She seemed to appreciate my efforts," said Batman.

"I know," Superman said. "We ALL heard."

Batman went red.

"Anyway, I just wanted to see if you wanted a drink," Superman eventually said.

Batman sighed. "Lemonade. Please." Superman went to turn away, but stopped at the sound of Batman's voice. "I'm surprised to find you alone."

Superman looked at him.

"Where is she?" the Dark Knight asked.

Superman sighed. "She's… away on business. She should be back by tonight."

"The others don't know about her, do they?" Batman asked.

"No," Superman said. "Only you and Diana know."

"Is it serious?"

Superman looked away. "I don't know… we're just… seeing what happens at the moment. I don't know how she feels about the situation… she may not want a serious relationship…"

"Do you?" asked Batman.

Superman held the back of his neck. "I don't know…"

"Clark," Batman said. "Take it from me. You won't regret it."

They stood in silence, then Superman smiled. "Thanks, Bruce. I'll keep it in mind."

There was silence again.

"Clark?" Batman said.

"Yes?"

"My lemonade…?"

Superman nodded. "Oh right… I'll be right back." With that, he turned around and went to the drinks cabinet.

Batman smiled, then went to the couch Diana and Hawkwoman were at…

/

The clouds hovered in the sky, white and full. They added to the serenity of the afternoon sky. Below, the icy mountains shined like crystal, reflecting the sun.

The cloud began to break, and an object emerged from it. Shining bright green, the object, a bubble, glided out of the cloud, through the air, towards the ice below.

The Emerald Knight looked from inside his protective bubble, and saw the complex beyond.

He sighed. It had been ten years since he had last been here. Not only at the North Pole, but on the Earth at all.

Ten years. For the first seven, everything was as it was. He continued his mission as he had for the past forty… but now… things had changed.

It was ever since the Battle of Oa. The armies of Darkseid had marched on the planet, seeking the secrets of the Guardians. There were rumoured to be notes… details of how they gathered the power to create the one ring. They had stormed what was left of the Great Hall, in search of knowledge. But the Knight, and the former Green Lanterns who continued to protect the universe with their own powers, had fought them, with assistance of Earth's heroes. They had succeeded, but in the process, the Knight had absorbed the residual energy from the former Lanterns… and in the process, absorbed their traits they had. Without the order of the power rings, the energy was unfocused… full of emotions. And those emotions had carried over to the Knight.

The Knight. He was no longer just that. He was now…

John Stewart.

Again.

And he hated it.

He sighed. He looked at the complex on the horizon… he did not want to go.

And at the same time… wanted to more than anything.

He had destroyed the Fortress ten years ago. In the process of defeating the White Martians, he had destroyed most of it. At the time, he felt nothing of it. He just did what he had to do. But now… with his emotions back… he felt guilty. Sorrow for destroying his friend's home…

But that was not why he hesitated to go back.

It was because she was there.

The woman he had loved.

And now… loved again.

But he had lost her. Again. She had found someone else.

Again.

Life had a funny way of punching you in the face.

The Knight looked at the Fortress. He knew what he was going to do. He even wondered why he was delaying it.

Slowly, he glided downwards, towards the ice…

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3_ _. There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

PART 4

Superman opened the door, and smiled warmly. "John, it's great to see you!"

The Knight stood there. "Hello… Superman. How are you?"

"I'm great thanks," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm… fine," the Knight said slowly.

"Please, come in," Superman said. He moved away, motioning to the hallway. After a moment, the Knight walked in. "The others are here," the Man of Steel said. "They can't wait to see you."

The Knight grunted, as he walked towards the other door.

He waited for Superman to open it, then looked into the room.

The original Justice League looked at him. "Hi, John!" Diana said, waving her hand in the air.

With Superman's urging, the Knight went into the room. "Hello, everyone," he said. "It's… good to see you."

Diana went upto him, and hugged him. The Knight did not return the embrace. "How have you been, John? It's been months since we last saw you…"

The Knight looked at her, wondering what to say. "I have been busy," he eventually said. "As I always am."

J'onn went upto them. "Welcome, John. It's been too long."

The Knight sighed. He might as well TRY and relax. "It has indeed," he said, shaking the Martian's hand. "I hear nothing but good word about your protection of Mars."

"Thank you," J'onn said. The Knight turned his head as Batman approached him.

"How are you, John?" he asked.

The Knight looked down. "I am…" He lifted his head up…

He saw her.

His voice trailed.

Batman followed his gaze, and sighed. "Talk to her."

The Knight looked at him. "What?"

"Talk to her," Batman repeated. "You'll regret it if you don't." With that, he walked away, followed by J'onn.

The Knight looked at her. She was so beautiful… he knew it was because of the White Martians' serum, but… she was so perfect… he was still totally in love with her…

He went towards her.

She became more focused as he neared her, her eyes… her lips… her hair… her body…

He went closer…

A red hand went on her arm.

The Knight stopped.

Flash put his arm around her, and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at the touch, putting her hand on his waist.

The Knight stood there, staring at them.

He then turned away, and went to the drinks cabinet…

/

Batman slowly opened the door and looked inside.

It was late. The heroes had had a good evening. A light lunch, casual chat. Well, he had not participated much in the latter… but then, he enjoyed listening to the others talk enough.

Most of the Leaguers had retired for the night. Which was fine by him: he was not usually one for socialising. There was only one person he really got on with.

Unfortunately, now was not one of the times.

Batman looked into the room, and saw her standing by the window, silloetted by the Arctic sun. She was truly beautiful; the light showed her exquisite body, her perfect curves, to their full. Even after all these years… she still took his breath away every time he saw her.

He hoped she was not still upset with him.

"Diana," he said quietly.

She looked at him, then turned away. "I'm still not talking to you."

He sighed. "And why's that?" he asked.

Diana - having changed into her nightie - put her costume neatly on the dressing table. "If you have to ask, then I'm even angrier."

He rolled his eyes, and went upto her. She kept her gaze from him, as she went around the bed to her side. "You can't stay angry at me all night," he said.

Diana pulled back the duvet. "Yes I can. I'm going to ignore you all night. I'm not going to talk to you until you say you're sorry."

Batman walked to ward her, and before she got into bed, he put his arms around her waist. She froze at the touch, but he kept the connection. He knew what state she was in, and intended to take full advantage of it.

He lowered his head, and gently kissed her neck. She sighed with pleasure, and smiled wide. He stroked her shoulders, and could tell her resolve was slipping.

He slowly turned her around until he was facing her, and put his hand to her cheek. He leant forward, and kissed her lovingly on the lips. Diana wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and returned the kiss.

They eventually separated their lips, and Diana sighed in contentment. "I'm sorry I yelled…" she whispered.

He smiled. "It's OK." He brushed away her hair. "So I take it I'm forgiven…?"

"I can't even remember why I was mad at you," she said. "Now are you going to kiss me, or do I have to force you…?"

He smiled, and they kissed again, deeper than before, sinking into each other. They held each other closely, never wanting to let the other go.

He slowly lowered her to the bed…

/

Hawkwoman sat up from her chair and stretched out. It had been a long day, and she was tired.

But it was also a great day. It was wonderful seeing her old friends again. It had been just like old times. Flash was messing around. J'onn was friendly, but quiet. Diana had been a real chatterbox. Batman had kept quiet, staying close to Diana. And Superman had been watching over everyone like a father, making sure nothing got out of control.

But there was one thing that was different.

She heard footsteps approaching her. She took a deep breath. She knew exactly who it was.

"Hello, Shayera."

She slowly turned and faced him. "Hello… John," she said simply.

The Knight seemed uneasy. "You're up late."

Shayera put her glass in the sink, feeling uncomfortable herself. "I was just finishing my wine… then I was off to bed."

The Knight looked down. "Oh."

Shayera sighed. She felt terrible for him. He had his emotions back… just when they could do the most damage. "It was good to see you again," she said, knowing it was a stupid thing to say.

He looked at her. "Was it?"

"Of course it was," she said, going upto him. "We care about you, John. We always have. We're your friends. You… consider us friends, right?"

He was silent. She could feel his unhappiness… she felt awful. But so much had changed. She had changed. He had changed.

Everything had changed.

He spoke, his voice barely a whisper. "I consider you all friends," he said.

She put her hand on his arm. "Good. We've missed you, John. We love you."

"I've…" he stuttered. "I've… missed you too."

They stared at each other.

He then slowly leant down, and brought his lips to hers…

She backed away, surprised. "What are you doing…?"

He looked at her, shocked. He appeared flustered, unsure of what to do. "I'm… sorry," he said. "But…"

Shayera stepped away slowly. "I hoped maybe this wouldn't come up," she said.

He sighed. "Shayera… I still lo…"

"Don't," she interrupted. "No good can come of it. It would only hurt everyone."

He looked pained, and lowered his head.

She sighed. She hated to say it, but she had to stop things before they began. "I loved you, John. And if you didn't leave, yes, we'd probably still be together."

He looked at her.

"But you DID leave," she continued. "And I'm with Wally now. And I'm very happy."

He was quiet. They stared at each other for an eternity. "I see," he finally said.

"I'm sorry," she breathed.

He backed away. "Goodnight, Hawkwoman." With that, he turned around and left the room.

Shayera watched him go. She leant against the sink, emotionally exhausted. It was hard… but it had to be done. Things had to be sorted… before they got complicated. It was for the best.

She straightened up, then slowly left the room, towards the guest bedrooms…

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3\. Funny story behind this instalment. Back when I originally posted this story on that JL:TAS fansite back in 2003, the first half of this particular chapter resulted in a "Post Did Not Register"-type message on the RPG forum - I'm sure you know the type of message I'm talking about. Anyway, that resulted in me attempting it five times in total... but as the wonderful internet often does, it was messing around, and the post did in fact register everytime, resulting in the chapter being posted five times in a row. Appropriately enough, the first response was "I enjoyed this chapter I read it five times!" Go figure._

 _4\. There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

* * *

PART 5

He sat there, cross-legged, on the floor.

There was no light in the room, apart from two candles, also on the floor.

He slowly raised his head, his eyes closed, his arms on his knees.

He began to breathe heavily.

"Spirits of the passed… I call to you."

He stayed there, motionless, as the candles continued to flicker.

"I ask you… as I have done every dusk… to watch over two…"

There was silence.

"I ask you… to protect them… to watch over them… to keep them from harm…"

His breathing slowed, until it was over two minutes between every breath.

"Keep them from danger… keep them from my enemies… as I did in life…I ask you to do in death…"

The candles began to flicker more vehemently.

"Protect them… keep them safe… until the day that I may do so myself, once again…"

Suddenly, the flames burst up, creating small fires by each of his knees.

"The flames represent their life… their spirits… they are strong… as they forever were… as they forever will be…"

The flames dimmed.

"I no longer fear death… I no longer fear the passing… for when I do… I shall be with them again… I shall be able to protect them in death… as I did in life… I no longer fear death… for I no longer fear the flame…"

The candles returned to small flickers, barely illuminating the room.

"But until that day… I ask you to watch over them… until the day that I may do so myself, once again…"

The flames flickered in the room's air.

"My'ri'ah J'onzz… Lucy Cartwright Jones… I ask them to protect you… as they have… as they will… until I may join you… and protect you myself… as I did in life…"

The flames began to calm, until they were just still, firing motionlessly from the candles.

"My'ri'ah… Lucy… I love you… when the time is right… I shall be at your sides again… for all eternity…"

There was silence.

An hour passed.

J'onn began to breathe normally, and opened his eyes. He looked at the candles.

He slowly picked them up in each hand, and blew the flames out.

He then got to his feet, and went to his bed…

/

The door opened slowly, and she looked into the room.

Clark smiled at her. "Hi."

"Hi," she said, entering the room. She closed the door behind her, then ran her hand through her hair. "What are you still doing up?"

"I wanted to wait until you got here," he said. "How was the conference?"

She sighed. "Boring. It was all the same. Just a bunch of guys in long coats and pointy hats spouting gibberish."

He smiled. "That 'gibberish' has kept you alive."

She chuckled. "You know what I mean. I mean, yes, this is what I do, but… when you get to the technicalities of it, it's really dull."

"You're here, now," Clark said. "Surely that's better."

She went upto the bed, and climbed onto it, crawling along the mattress to him. "You know it is…" She reached him, and they leaned their heads close. They kissed tenderly, quickly yet deeply. She smiled and sighed. "I've missed you today…"

"I've missed you too," he said. "I had to host my party all by myself."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'll be here all day tomorrow, I promise."

He looked down.

She frowned. "What is it?"

"The others…" he said. "They…"

"They don't know about me, do they?" she said.

He looked at her. "No. Only Bruce and Diana know."

She moved away from him. "Are you that ashamed of me?"

Clark frowned. "What? Of course not… you know that. It's just…"

"Just what?"

He clenched his jaw. "I… we need to talk."

She frowned again. "About what?"

"I'm sorry…" he said, "but I need to know where this is going. I… really care about you. After Lois… I didn't think I could love again… but with you… I'm happy again. I…love you."

She smiled, a tear running down her face. "Oh Clark… I love you too…"

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course," she said. "How can you ask that? I've always loved you, Clark. And I always will." She took his hand in hers.

He brought his other hand to them, and held hers in both of his. "So… you're here… because you want to be here?"

She stroked his cheek. "Yes. I'm here for the long haul. If you'll have me."

He wiped the tear from her face. "Of course I will… you've given my life new meaning… I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

They leaned close to each other again, and kissed. They pressed their lips together, deepening the connection. They never wanted to let the other go.

Eventually, they reluctantly separated their lips. She smiled at him lovingly. He took her face in his hands.

"I love you, Lana…" he said.

"I love you too, Clark…" she said.

They kissed again, and slowly lowered themselves down…

TO BE CONCLUDED


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. As always, I'll point out_ _ **this was written over a decade ago** , when,_ _here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air. So Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy, and the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of_ Unlimited _wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, "The Savage Time". All my_ Wayback Wednesday _stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck._

 _3\. When I first posted the initial segment of this chapter on a JL fansite back in 2003, I felt compelled to issue a warning beforehand, so I'll repeat it now: MAJOR fluff ahead._

 _4\. There are aspects of these stories that, in hindsight, I would change._ _However, I have kept them as I originally wrote them for history's sake. Not laziness._

 _5. **IMPORTANT:** Well, this is it. After eighteen instalments consisting of 127 chapters (including this one), over a two-and-a-half-year period, this is the end of _ Wayback Wednesdays _. Once again, I'd just like to thank anyone and everyone who's taken the time to read any of this series, and especially those felt moved enough to comment. Reading the reactions to these completed stories brought back memories of when I first posted them on the Justice League fansite back in 2002-2004, and I've appreciated all of them, even the negative ones. However, if there's anyone out there worried this is the end for me on this site, don't worry. This is just the end of my "back catalogue" - I have plenty of new material planned. Not all of it will be JL-related, but hopefully some of it will be of interest. I'm not planning on going anywhere just yet._

* * *

PART 6

Their breathing slowed, as they tried to get the air back into their bodies. They lay there, out of breath, looking at each other. He ran his hand through her hair, as she sighed in contentment.

"I love you so much…" Diana whispered.

"I love you too…" Bruce said.

They kissed deeply, sinking into each other. She ran her hands through his hair, as he stroked her forehead. They eventually broke the kiss, then brought their lips back together for a shorter kiss.

"Darling… can I ask you something?" Diana asked.

"Of course you can," he said.

She stroked his chin. "Can you go back to wearing a cowl?"

He frowned. "Why?"

"Well," she said, "I know the entire-face-covered look is scary and everything… but I miss kissing you."

"Really?" he said, smiling.

"Yes," she said. "Like this." She pulled him down, and they kissed again, pressing hard against each other. They eventually separated their lips reluctantly.

"Oh, like that," said Bruce.

Diana nodded. "Uh-huh. Thing is… I know you still have a mouth and all… but I don't want to kiss your mask… I want to kiss you…"

"So what you're saying is, you want me to wear a cowl again," he said.

"Exactly," she said. They kissed again, quickly and frequently. "I mean, I won't try and kiss you during battle," she said, "but when we're… you know… alone… or with friends, like today… I'd like to be able to kiss you without feeling Kevlar…"

He laughed. "You won't have to worry about that for awhile."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to take some time off," Bruce said.

Her eyes widened. "What…?"

He kissed her, then smiled. "I'm going to give Batman a break for a bit… spend my time with you… if you want me to."

Her face lit up. "Of course I do!" She kissed him hard, and long. When she finally removed her lips from his, she giggled. "I love you so much… you know that, don't you?"

"I get clues," he said, grinning. They kissed again, longer and deeper than any of the previous times. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he stroked her cheek.

They broke the kiss, and he looked at her. "So… you have something to tell me?"

She frowned again. "What?"

He raised his eyebrows.

She looked puzzled, then realisation seemed to hit her. She sighed. "I can't keep anything from you, can I?"

"No," he said, kissing her. "So… you going to tell me?"

"Well, what's the point?" she said. "You already know."

"Yes, but I want you to say it," he said.

"But you know what I'm going to say," she said. "There's no point."

He smiled, and kissed her. "I want you to say it. I know I knew already the other times, and you never got to say it. So I want you to say it."

She stroked the back of his neck. "Why are you teasing me?"

"Because you've done so to me a lot," he said, kissing her again. "And I wanted you to taste your own medicine."

She smiled, but it soon fell. "Wait a minute… why ARE you teasing me? Aren't you…?" Her voice trailed.

He shook his head. "We'll do it right this time, my love. We'll make it work. Nothing will go wrong, as long as we're together."

A tear rolled down her face. "I love you…"

They kissed again, passionately. Neither wanted it to end. It did all to soon.

"So… say it, then," he said.

She grinned. "Bruce… I'm…" She stopped, and laughed. "Oh, this is silly. You know what I'm going to say!"

"I still want you to say it," he said.

She sighed. "Bruce… I'm…" Suddenly, she pulled him to her, and kissed him hard. His eyes widened, but he quickly adapted to the situation, pressing his lips onto hers deeper. She moaned in pleasure. He eventually broke the kiss.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"Well, I can't talk if I'm kissing you," she said.

"You're not getting out of it that easily," he said. "Say it."

She pouted. "But darling…"

"Say it," he said sternly.

She frowned, then pulled him to her again. She kissed him again, melting her lips onto his. He tried to wriggle away, but she held him firmly by the head. She increased the pressure, making no effort to break the connection. After several moments, he finally managed to prise his lips off hers. "Now…" That was all he managed, as she yanked him down again, kissing him again. Several more moments passed before they separated their lips.

"NOW…" he said, taking a deep breath, "say it."

She slumped down onto the pillow. "You're not going to let me get away with this, are you?"

"No," he said. "Now say it."

She sighed. She gave him a quick kiss, then wrapped her arms back around his neck. "Bruce?"

"Yes?" he said, smiling.

She grinned wide. "I'm pregnant."

They smiled at each other, then kissed yet again, deeper and more passionately than any of the others. They did not want to ever let each other go.

And they would not. They would be together.

Forever.

/

He sat on the thrown, his hands arched infront of him.

He had been informed that there was a visitor to his castle. A Human.

He almost laughed. It was foolhardy for a Human to come to his world. He better have a good reason.

He heard footsteps approach, and saw a figure running down his thrownroom. The figure, small and gangly, went upto his thrown, out of breath. "Lord Darkseid… the visitor is here."

Darkseid put his hands on the arms of his thrown. "Show him in."

After a few moments, another figure appeared at the doorway. He was in dark clothes, a hood over his face. He walked casually across the carpet towards the Lord of New Apocolips.

Darkseid never took his eyes off him. "The mask is pointless," he said. "I know who you are."

The figure, male, stopped a few feet away. "Then you know why I have come."

"You wish to become one of my servants," Darkseid said.

"I prefer the term, 'advisor'," the man said. "I have the power to give YOU the power to destroy your enemies."

"I am Lord of Apoloclips," said Darkseid. "What power could a mere Human offer me?"

"The secrets of the Justice League."

Darkseid raised an eyebrow. "I see." He slowly stood up, and put his arms behind his back. "And what makes you think… I would want such secrets?"

The man looked up at him, keeping his body straight. "You have tried to conquer Earth many times… you have sought the power that many of its heroes possess… you have faced Superman many times. And he, with his Justice League compatriots, have defeated you again and again."

Darkseid stared at him. "I prefer the term, 'delayed'," he eventually said.

The man nodded. "I can give you the power to hurt them where it would the most… to break into their lives… and then break their lives full stop. It may take longer, but… your goal would be accomplished."

"And what is YOUR goal in this venture?" Darkseid asked.

"I have… personal reasons," the man said. "The League cost me the woman I loved."

"Affairs of the heart should not come into war," said Darkseid. "But I understand your situation. Though I do not need companionship, I believe love is an important thing to Humans. I can expect no more worthy a reason for one such of your kind."

"Then we understand eachother," the man said.

Darkseid nodded. "We do. But you must agree to serve me unquestioningly."

"Of course, My Lord," the man said.

"Then give the oath," the New God said. "Darkseid is."

The man stood there, shoulders straight. "Darkseid is."

Darkseid sat back down in his thrown. "Then leave my sight. Go acquaint yourself with New Apocolips. I shall call for you when I have need of you."

"Yes, My Lord," the man said. Several guards then approached him, and slowly led him out of the room.

It was a long time before the man was alone. Several hours later, he stood in his new room… his new home. It was bare… downtrodden. But it was more than he needed. For the moment.

He looked into the mirror. "'Darkseid is'," he said, smiling.

"Soon… Luthor will be."

/

Superman walked into the lounge, and saw everyone waiting for him. Hawkwoman was still tired, leaning against Flash. Batman and J'onn were talking about strategy, Diana resting her chin on Batman's shoulder and stroking his arm. The Knight was standing in the corner, looking out of the window at the stars.

Superman went upto them. "Morning," he said.

Everyone looked at him. "Morning, Kal," J'onn said.

"Can you PLEASE tell me why you've gotten us up this early?" Hawkwoman groaned. "What time is it?"

"7am," Batman said.

Hawkwoman moaned into Flash's shoulder. "So early…"

Superman sighed. "Well… I just thought it was appropriate."

"Thought what was appropriate?" Flash asked.

Superman smiled. "Bruce knows."

Everyone looked at Batman. He remained unfazed.

"That's right," Diana said, "my husband knows everything." She kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her, his eyes wide. She giggled.

"Anyway," Superman said. "I have called you all here for a special reason."

"You're not going to give us another tour, are you?" asked Flash.

Hawkwoman looked at him. "Wally! That's not very nice."

Flash smiled desperately. "I mean… I'm still in awe about the first tour… I don't think I could handle another one without bursting with joy…!"

"Don't worry, Wally," Superman said. "It's something else." He went upto the drinks cabinet. "Do you know what day it is?"

"It's not your birthday, is it?" Hawkwoman asked. She saw Superman reach for some champagne. "Don't you think it's a bit early for… oh, go on then, just one."

Superman walked around the room, handing glasses to each of them. "Bruce, would you do the honours?"

Batman looked at everyone. "Today, at this precise time, is the 74th anniversary of the formation of the Justice League."

The Knight's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes," Superman said. "And I propose we… er… propose… a toast for the special occasion."

"A worthy celebration," J'onn said, raising his glass. "To the past."

Flash raised his. "To the present."

The others raised theirs, Superman last of all. "To the future," he said.

They touched glasses, and drank sipped their champagne. They all shook hands and congratulated eachother for the years together as comrades, and more importantly, as friends.

Diana grabbed Batman by the head and pulled away his mask. "Give me a special kiss then!" Before he could say anything, Diana kissed him hard. He struggled for a moment, then relaxed, returning the kiss and holding her close.

Flash and Hawkwoman looked at eachother. "Happy anniversary, honey," the Thanagarian said.

"You too, sweetheart," Flash said. They then kissed passionately, embracing tightly.

The Knight looked for a brief second, then turned away, returning to the window and the stars.

"Wait a minute," J'onn said, looking at the table. "Where is there an extra glass there?"

Superman held the back of his neck. "Well… there's one more thing I have to tell you."

Flash looked at them. "What?"

Superman looked at the doorway.

A figure emerged from the corridor.

Everyone's eyes widened.

Batman and Diana gave knowing smiles.

"Everyone…" Superman said. "This is Lana."

Lana Lang stood there, waving slightly. "Hi."

Hawkwoman went upto her. "I remember you… Lana Lang?"

Lana nodded. "Yes… it's good to see you again, Mrs. West."

Hawkwoman stared at her. "But… how? You should be…?"

"Well…" Superman stuttered.

"It's a long story," Lana said.

Suddenly, there was a small alarm coming from the wall console. "Excuse me," Lana said. "I… better go see what that is."

As Lana went away, the League gathered together. "You never told us she was…" Hawkwoman gasped. "How? When?"

Superman sighed. "It's a long story,"

"Honey."

Superman looked over at Lana. "What is it?"

"There's a news report from Australia," Lana said. "There's been an earthquake. A bad one."

Superman went upto her. "I better get down there." He suddenly stopped, and turned back to the others. He smiled. "Shall we?"

"Just like old times?" Batman asked.

"You could say that," Superman said.

"We are needed," the Knight said. "It would be an honour to work with you again."

"Let's go, then!" Flash said. "Last one there's an Outsider!"

Hawkwoman slapped him across the head. "You know very well I supervise that team…"

J'onn smiled. "Let's go… 'kick butt'.

Flash gave him a thumbs up. "There ya go, J'onn!"

Batman turned to Diana, but she put a hand to his mouth. "You don't have to say it. I'll stay in the jet. But I expect some 'action' later…"

Batman went red.

"Come on, then," Superman said, heading towards the door. The others followed close behind.

"This looks like a job for the Justice League!"

NEVER THE END


End file.
